Under the Cherry Blossoms
by Merthur4Evah
Summary: Akira wants to see the Sakura trees in bloom. This is what happens as he tries to duck his studies while doing so. Shigure gets in trouble, and Rei is as lustful as ever. Warning Slash, MalexMale, don't like don't read. Alludes to Shigure/Okumiya.


**A/N: So Here is another random Story for Bokura no Oukoku or Our Kingdom. So As I said before, I love this story. This is a different pairing, But still Alludes to the previous one. So, Enjoy!**

**Under the Cherry Blossoms**

I was sitting under the cherry blossom tree with Rei, Okumiya, and Shigure. We were watching the Cherry Blossoms bloom, and having a picnic lunch. But we couldn't go around Tokyo seeing the Cherry Blossoms because Okumiya wouldn't allow it. He said it took away from my study time. Not Rei's, Mine.

I hated that Rei was smarter than me. We were both 15, but he'd already been to a university in America. He was also more handsome than I was, and way more fit to be the next leader of the Family business. I didn't hold it against him for a good reason. Though most didn't know it, Rei and I were sort of together. I loved him and He loved me.

Anyway, We were sitting there eating, and Okumiya was testing my knowledge of my most current studies. I didn't even get a break while watching the Cherry Blossoms.

"Okumiya-san, May we please take a break. My brain's tired from all this studying. I thought that that was why we were here." I said, managing to whine a little. Rei smiled at me. He must be thinking that I look cute again. Okumiya however, looked mad.

"Akira, you have to keep on your studies, or else you won't be able to complete the entrance exams." Okumiya said sternly. I knew arguing with Okumiya would do no good, so I gave Shigure Puppy dog eyes. I knew Okumiya had a soft spot for Shigure. He was somehow less strict on the guy. Shigure broke down from my stare.

"Mr. Okumiya, I think a break would be fine. Maybe you and I could spar a little." Shigure said. His voice got quieter in the end, and his face lit up like a cherry. I made a confused look, but before I could ask, Okumiya spoke again.

"I guess a little break wouldn't hurt." Okumiya said standing up. "Come Shigure-kun, Should we see if any of that training has stuck?" He said offering his hand to Shigure. His words made Shigure blush even more, but he took the offered hand, and they walked off together.

I looked confused as thay walked off. Just what about sparring made Shigure blush? I heard Rei laugh, but paid it no mind as I slowly continued eating. Of course Until Rei had managed to get between me and my food. He stared at me. I blushed as red as Shigure had.

"R-rei, could you move back a bit." I asked. This only made him move closer. He licked a piece of sweet that had gotten stuck in the corner of my mouth. "Rei! Why'd you do that?"

"Why not?" He replied simply. "It's not like anyone's here. And you know how much I love teasing you." This made me blush more. He covered my mouth with his, before I could say something else. I should have pushed him away. We were cousins after all. His mom and my dad had the same father, so we were even first cousins. Plus we're both guys, but when it comes to Rei, I have a sweet spot.

Speaking of sweet spots, Rei was now kissing my neck. I was so involved that all I could do was kling to him and moan. He unbuttoned my shirt, and moved his kisses lower. I wasn't long before he was in a spot only He would be allowed. It wasn't long before the passion I was surrounded in, Swallowed me whole.

"So How you feeling?" Rei asked, smiling. I was aware that I'd been out for a short time, and I'd been redressed. I sat up way from the tree. Rei kissed me sweetly. But an Idea came to my mind, So I pushed him back a little.

"Hey, Rei, How come you don't let me do that to you?" I asked, naively. Rei smiled, and I blushed.

"I never said you couldn't. You're welcome to anytime you want. All you have to do is ask." Rei said, while looking at me like he wanted to eat me again. "Could it be that you want to, for a change."

It wasn't long before I turn so red that a cherry would be duller. Rei laughed and kissed me again. We kissed for a short bit, before I pushed him back again.

"How long was I out, and where's Shigure-kun and Okumiya-san?" I asked looking around. Surely their sparing couldn't be taking that long. Rei seemed to have the answer.

"Oh, I'm sure they're fine. But we should head back to you room, and…Study: Rei said in a way that made me back. He picked me up and started carrying me back to the rooms.

"Now wait, Rei. I can walk on my own, you know"I said to no avail. "Rei!"

**A/N: So I hpe you liked this one. This is the last one I'll write off this series until I get some responses. Also I've not abandoned my other stories. Uploads are on their way. Please comment and let me know what you think. And remember to read this manga if you haven't already. It'll clear up so many things. Well, Thank for reading. ^_^**


End file.
